


Cinta dan Benci

by bakanoapit



Series: Play, Pause, Stop (Naruto vers.) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entri #1: Cinta dan Benci - Geisha</p><p>Cowok pirang itu tidak bisa membenci Sasuke, tapi dia masih tidak percaya pada kata-lima-huruf itu. Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke, tidak peduli apapun hubungan mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinta dan Benci

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kushimoto.

**#nowplaying:**

::

**Cinta dan Benci**

_Geisha_

::

_Sungguh aku tak bisa sampai kapan pun tak bisa, membenci dirimu sesungguhnya aku tak mampu._

::

Naruto tidak bisa membencinya.

Tidak peduli seberapa besar dosa yang sudah orang itu buat, tidak peduli sejahat apapun dia, tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang sudah dibunuhnya, tidak peduli bagaimana Konoha membuatnya sebagai ninja buron kelas-S, Naruto tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tidak bisa membencinya—membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

Dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu pasti akan tertawa mendengar pernyataannya sekarang. Dia—Uzumaki Naruto—sudah menyatakan perang terbuka pada Sasuke sejak pertama kali mereka masuk ke akademi.

Rival.

Kata itu terulang terus-menerus dari bibirnya. Dia dan Sasuke adalah rival. Mereka membenci satu sama lain. Hell. Mereka _seharusnya_ membenci satu sama lain. Rival berarti mencoba mengalahkan, rival berarti melakukan apapun untuk menang, rival berarti tertawa di atas penderitaan, dan _rival_ -lah hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Seharusnya seperti itu, kan? Tapi entah sejak kapan, kata rival menjadi hal yang berbeda.

Naruto tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terluka. Dia akan melakukan apa saja— _apa saja_ —asal cowok Uchiha itu bahagia. Dia masih membenci Sasuke, masih ingin mengalahkannya, dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya lebih hebat. Mereka masih rival. Tapi di sisi lain, dia bisa sengaja mengalah pada Sasuke hanya untuk melihat seulas senyum kemenangan terbersit di wajah datar cowok raven itu, dia bisa memaksakan diri menjauh lima meter dari Sasuke karena cowok itu memintanya, dia bisa melakukan apapun yang Sasuke mau dan dia benci itu. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak membencinya.

Batas antara cinta dan benci itu tipis, kata Sakura.

Naruto tidak pernah paham arti kata 'cinta'. Yang dia tahu adalah 'benci'.

Dia membenci orang-orang desa yang memperlakukannya sperti monster. Dia benci Orochimaru—benci karena manusia ular itu membuat Sasuke menderita. Dia benci pada fakta bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dan dia membenci dirinya sendiri—benci karena dia terlalu banyak membenci. Naruto tidak tahu apa itu 'cinta'. Dia hanya tahu 'persahabatan'.

Naruto memikirkannya matang-matang, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan bahwa hubungannya dan Sasuke adalah sahabat. Bukan rival.

Kemudian datang kata 'cinta'. Selama ini dia menganggap dirinya mencintai Hinata, tapi cewek Hyuuga itu sendiri yang menunjukkan padanya bahwa dia salah. Apa kau memikirkan orang itu setiap saat? Apa kau senang saat dirinya senang? Apa kau merasa ingin terus melindunginya? Terus mendekapnya dan tidak akan melepaskan? Apa kau merasa bahwa orang itu adalah yang terpenting bagimu? Apa kau rela menukarkan apapun yang kau miliki untuknya?—Naruto menggeleng dalam hati. Orang itu bukan Hyuuga Hinata. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto sadar bahwa dia tidak—lagi—mencintai Hinata, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakan kata-lima-huruf itu untuk Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa dia masih membenci Sasuke? Atau tidak.

Sekarang, setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah semua kebenaran terkuak, dan setelah tahu rencana Sasuke untuk menghancurkan Konoha, Naruto tahu dia tidak bisa membencinya. Dia ingin mengalahkan Sasuke, ya. Tapi bukan karena dia ingin berdiri di puncak tertinggi. Dia ingin mengalahkan Sasuke untuk membawa cowok raven itu kembali padanya. Naruto akan mengalah. Dia tidak akan menolak— _hell_ , dia tidak akan melawan balik saat Sasuke menyerang kalau itu yang diinginkan Sasuke. Kalau itu harga yang harus dia bayar untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kembali. Naruto tidak bisa membenci Sasuke, tapi dia masih tidak percaya pada kata-lima-huruf itu.

Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke, tidak peduli apapun hubungan mereka.

::

_Sulit untuk ku bisa sangat sulit ku tak bisa, memisahkan segala cinta dan benci yang kurasa._

::

**#stopplaying**


End file.
